Remember Me
by Jinx2016
Summary: It's been a thousand years since Arthur's death and now the time of his return is nigh. After waking up in the modern day world of 2013 Arthur Pendragon goes off to find an old friend. Arthur must find the reincarnated members of the round table to complete his destiny and save his home from a new evil, but how can he accomplish this when his oldest friend's life is put at risk?
1. Reunion

**_Remember Me_**

**_Chapter Ι_**

_In a land of myth and a time of magic...the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name...Merlin._

Darkness swallowed Arthur like a mad beast. Everything was so cold. It wasn't winter cold. It was just…cold. He couldn't explain it. His mind just kept spinning; making it impossible to process anything other than what was visible. He was dressed in bloodied chainmail and his hair was matted with hot sweat. His eyes slowly took in his surroundings, but his vision was too blurred to make out everything. He was alone and…and bleeding! Why was he bleeding? What had happened to him? His hands pressed at the wound in his side and a yelp burst from his lips. That is when he felt the gentle and very familiar arms of someone wrap around his trembling form. He allowed his eyes to focus into the face of his comforter. The fuzzy spots finally subsided and Arthur saw….Merlin, the one person he had taken for granted. He saw it all so clearly now.

"I want…to say s…something to you I've never said before." He held his breath as he saw the pain and sadness slip over Merlin's face as he watched his king struggle. Finally, after a long pause the king got out the words he should have said a long time ago. "…Merlin, thank you." He heard Merlin utter a few words before finally slipping away into a world of darkness only to hear a low and yet gentle voice call out,

"_Arthur."_ Author re-opened his eyes to see that he was now in a place of pure white light. White marble surrounded him and the light seemed to be radiating from it, blinding him from seeing anything past it. His head spun around him, searching for what it was that had called out for him. _"Arthur."_

"Who are you?" Arthur called out into the rays of blinding light, covering his face with a hand. The walls of the room pulled away then, revealing a hallway that stretched into a darkened area.

"_Go, go and begin your quest,"_ the voice hissed. Arthur stared down into the darkness. Normally he would have declined or fought, but instead he stepped towards the dark gateway. He could feel that it meant no harm. It was warm and gentle, like the kiss of sunbeams and gentle touch of the wind. He followed it deeper and deeper into the darkness until a blue light surrounded him. He yelped out in surprise, but before he could do anything more he found himself lying on cold stone ground. He stared blurrily around himself. People were walking past him, wearing strange clothes and with strange hair. He glanced at the flat white-grey rock bellow him and then to the strange castles and building next to him that seemed to stretch high into the sky. Lights blazed all around, but not from fire. Where was he?

"You alright, Prince Boy?" asked a man in a strange looking yellow chariot pulled up next to the grey stones. Arthur stared at him, and the man rolled his eyes before driving on. Arthur stumbled to his feet and stared down at his clothes. He was still wearing the same things he had when he…died. He wasn't dead though. He was very much alive.

"_Arthur."_ A small white light bobbed in front of Arthurs face and he let out a fast of surprise at the sight. _"Follow us, Young Pendragon. We shall take you to a friend,"_ the light whispered. Arthur scoffed.

"Why should I? I don't even know where I am?" he spat, anger flaring through him. The light flickered a little before saying back,

"_You are home, but a thousand years in the future_." Arthur's face went pale. A thousand years? The images of Arthur's friends flashed before his eyes. His knights, Gwen, and even Merlin; he could see all of them. "Come with us, Arthur, come with us." With that the light began to bob its way down the strange path made by the rocks. Arthur watched it for a moment. What did it mean by friend? It was a thousand years since he last saw his friends. There was no way any of them could be left in this strange place. Still, he followed.

҉

Hours later he found himself standing in front of a door that rested inside one of the very tall castles. It had the numbers 20 printed on it. The voice had told him that inside was a friend who he was bound to for eternity. His hands shook as he pressed his hand against the handle. Could it be him? Was it even possible for him to be living even? No, no one could ever live that long. Summoning up his courage he pushed the door open and walked into the room. Furniture lined the first room and a strange flat object with moving pictures on it. The room next to it looked like a small kitchen and another room held a bed. How could an entire home fit in such a small area? He kept walking until he came to a book shelf with photos lining it. He picked up one that caught his eye to see a boy with dark choppy hair, blue eyes…

"Mer-" Arthur was cut off as he heard the door he had passed through open and slam close again. He whirled around, finding himself face to face with Merlin. He looked exactly like he had in the picture. He wore glasses over his blue eyes, tight black pants with strange shoes, and a blue shirt. Tears stained his black and blue face as well. Merlin stepped forward, eyes wide in shock at the sight of his long dead friend. New tears brimmed in his eyes and before Arthur could say anymore the sorcerer wrapped him into a tight embrace, causing them both to fall on their knees. Arthur opened his mouth to question Merlin what the bruises were from, but then he felt hot tears burning through his clothes and into his shoulder. That's when he finally took his friend in. His shoulders were shaking and his clothes were practically shredded to pieces. Who would do this to Merlin? Why even? He squeezed Merlin tightly in his grasp, calming his friend best he could before he dared to ask.

"By the gods, Merlin, what's happened to you?" he whispered. Merlin pulled away slowly, sniffling silently.

"Magic," was Merlin's only answer. Arthur accepted it for the time being, deciding that now was not the best time to ask what Merlin had meant exactly. Instead he told Merlin the story of him following a light here and about the voice. By the time he was finished Merlin had gone and made some tea and brought out some strange biscuits with gooey brown goop in them. Merlin had said they were called cookies and Arthur decided to claim the whole plate of them himself after taking just one bite.

...

"So that's it," Arthur finished, taking another bite of his cookie. Merlin nodded, sipping at his cup slowly since the cut on his lip would burn every time the warm liquid touched it.

"I was told that you would rise again when Albion needed you. That's why I'm still here. I've been waiting a thousand years for you," Merlin stated, not meeting Arthur's blue eyes with his own. Arthur felt a wave of nausea hit him. Was that what Merlin had meant by magic? Living a thousand years without aging a day while everyone he loved grew old and died had to hurt him more than anything. Once again Arthur had the urge to pull his friend into a hug.

"What could be so horrible that could threaten this place? I mean look at it!" Arthur exclaimed, holding his hand out towards the window that showed the perfect view of the vast city. Merlin smirked at that.

"This place is a world where magic is just a fairy tale. If magic returned war would overthrow this place," Merlin stated, lowering his head again. "Even after all these years I've had to keep it secret."

"Not anymore," Arthur stated, patting Merlin's shoulder. "You've got me." Merlin nodded, gently running his fingers over a long red cut bleeding through his shirt. Arthur took Merlin's arm, ignoring his old servant's protests and found that Merlin was littered in not just the bruises, but fresh wounds. His eyes spun up to Merlin's blue ones. "Who did this to you?" he urged, deciding that not asking was something that had to be ignored in this moment.

"I was attacked by a sorcerer on my way home. He was the first I've seen in several years."

"Why did he attack you?" Arthur asked. Sadness shimmered in Merlin's eyes then and Arthur felt everything inside him scream to take it back, but he waited eagerly for Merlin's answer. Finally, Merlin whispered,

"He wanted _you_." Arthur's world spun. Him? He wasn't even there a day and already he had foes attacking his old servants to get to him? "Like I said before. Magic is dangerous for this place and with you here that sorcerer won't be able to send this world to hell." Arthur nodded, understanding what Merlin was saying. This had to do with that destiny thing. This sorcerer wanted to create chaos and it was Arthur and Merlin who hand to stand in the way.

"What do we do then?" Arthur asked. Merlin glanced over Arthur slowly, staring at the velvet and chainmail.

"Well first off, if you are staying with me we're going to have to get you some clothes from this century and teach you everything there is to this world," Merlin stated. Arthur glanced at his clothes and then to Merlin's.

"What? What you're wearing is better?" Arthur scoffed.

"It is in this century, Clotpole," Merlin smirked.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. Like everyone else I was left sobbing when the best show ever created came to an end. So I finally decided to right my first ever Merlin fic. YAY! Switching from a sociopathic crime fighting detective to a sorcerer and his king is pretty awkward, but I think I'll get the hang of it. Anywho…back to the fic. I hope you all enjoy it and thank you for reading. If this one goes well I'll keep going and maybe I'll post another Merlin fic or two. **


	2. Shopping

_**Remember Me**_

_**Chapter ΙΙ**_

"Merlin, what is this?"

"A computer, Arthur."

"What about this?"

"That's…Wait, what are you doing with my clothes?! Arthur? ARTHUR?!"

"Merlin, in all sanity what kind of demon hound is that person walking with?!"

"That, Arthur, would be a poodle," Merlin sighed heavily, burring his face into a couch pillow. Teaching Arthur about the new world was a thousand times harder than what he thought. He had so many questions and most of them was just about sweets and other hardly important things. Still, at least the young king was too distracted to notice Merlin's growing worry. He had run so far in order to keep his king safe, but Arthur found him anyway. Merlin turned over on the couch to stare up at the ceiling. Well, it's not like Merlin was doing well on hiding. He had the bruising to prove that.

"Merlin," The wizard glanced up from staring at the ceiling and to his king. Arthur was dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and a plaid shirt that was too small for him. Merlin held back a giggle and tossed one of his coats at the prince.

"Perfect, now we can leave the flat and get you some real clothes," Merlin said, pulling himself up from his spot and to the door. Arthur followed along, slipping on some shoes Merlin had picked up for him on his way to work and the two disappeared through the doorway.

҉

The mall was crowded as it would be any other Saturday morning. Teenagers sat at tables and mall cops dunked their donuts in their coffee as they sat in Dunkin Donuts. Arthur's eyes lit up at the sight around them, looking like a kid in a candy store. His eyes turned to Merlin and the warlock let out a long sigh before nodding his head at the JC Pennies store to their left. Arthur's face fell and Merlin had to stifle a laugh. Arthur acted just like a child. Still, they had all day. It couldn't take that long to pick out his wardrobe could it?

….

"Merlin! How much longer are we going to stay in this shop?!" Arthur whined as he followed Merlin through the endless isles of clothes.

"It wouldn't be taking this long if you would be a tad bit less picky, Clotpole," Merlin grumbled as he shoved their cart around.

"You can't address your king like-"

"Actually, I can. All men are equal in this day of life," Merlin huffed, fiddling with the glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. Arthur watched him for a moment and slumped against a rack.

"By the way, what's those things on your face for?" Merlin paused for a moment and then smiled.

"I may still look the same as I did a thousand years ago Arthur, but believe me when I say that some of me still ages. My eye sight isn't like it used to be and these glasses help me see better," Merlin clarified. Curiously, Arthur pulled the glasses from Merlin's nose and put them on his own face. Merlin's hands grabbed hold of Arthur as his eyes crossed and he swayed on his feet.

"I do not understand how these can help anyone see," Arthur stated, handing Merlin back the glasses. Merlin chuckled slightly as he put them back on and glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Arthur, why don't you shop around for a little while I get us a little surprise?" Merlin asked, eyes sparkling. Arthur's head popped up.

"Surprise?" he asked, but Merlin was already walking away. The prince pouted slightly as the warlock disappeared into the lunch time crowd and turned to the endless racks of clothing. He skimmed the pile of clothes, eyes catching on a red and gold shirt. Arthur lifted it up to the light, memories flashing back to the times he and his knights dressed in red and gold would go hunting and travel through the never ending woods of Camelot. Arthur thought back to Merlin's attire a thousand years ago, realizing that the warlock didn't really change. He still wore blue and red shirts with scarves. Maybe it was just so he wouldn't lose the past? Arthur smiled at the shirt in front of him and rushed into the dressing room.

**҉**

Arthur stepped out of the store with his newly bought clothes. They were nothing too special, but that was mainly because of Merlin's small budget. He was wearing the red and gold shirt from before with dark jeans and Nike tennis shoes. He also bought himself a jacket that the cashier said would really bring out his eyes. At least he still looked classier than Merlin.

"Arthur!" Speak of the devil. Arthur turned to see Merlin approaching him with something hidden behind his back. That must be the surprise. "You look great," Merlin complimenting, steeling the receipt from the king's hands. His eyes scanned the strange lettering and the warlock let out a sigh. "And you didn't cause me to go bankrupt. Thank the gods." Arthur rolled his eyes, and glanced at the place Merlin was hiding his hands. Merlin followed Arthur's gaze and the man pulled two things out from behind him.

"What is that?" Arthur questioned as Merlin shoved one in Arthur's hand.

"It's cold chocolate ice cream, Arthur," Merlin stated, licking the cream from his cone. Arthur watched his friend, doing the same with his own cone. His taste buds rejoiced automatically and Arthur looked as if he was going to devour the whole thing in one go.

"Arthur, slow down or you'll get a brain freeze," Merlin chuckled as they walked through the rest of the mall. The king raised a brow at his old servant.

"What's that?"

"You don't want to find out," Merlin mused.

* * *

**So Arthur seems to be doing well so far. I'm planning on jumping into the plot next chapter, but little chapters like these will continue to find their way throughout the fic. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Plans Gone Wrong

**_Remember Me_**

**_Chapter ΙΙΙ_**

Days passed and soon it was like Arthur had been conscious as the years passed by. He knew everything about the year 2013 and the years before all thanks to Merlin. Merlin had taught him about the languages, the rights of the people, and even the strange government. Speaking of Merlin, the idiot was supposed to be home hours ago. The warlock worked in a café not far from the flat. That was another perk of modern day that Merlin had explained to him. He found he enjoyed coffee. It was very awakening.  
Arthur sighed as he flipped through the channels of Merlin's wide screen television. Maybe he should walk down and see if Merlin was just working late? Deciding that that was better than sitting on the sofa watching reruns of Doctor Who, Arthur pulled on his jacket and sports shoes. Slamming the door behind him, Arthur made his way down the street. As he walked he thought about the last couple of days. He and Merlin had been discussing their plans on returning the memories of those reincarnated from the past. Merlin had said many times over that the other members of the round table had been reincarnated, but had no memory of their true selves. All Merlin had to do was perform a simple spell. And that simple spell had to be spoken on the night where Haley's Comet loomed perfectly over the lake. So that was why Merlin shouldn't be dawdling at work since it was today that the comet was in perfect alignment.

҉

He could already see the café as he grew only a block away, but to his surprise the lights were all black and the sign on the door said closed. There was not a living soul around. Arthur stopped walking, frowning at the café. Something was wrong.

"Someone call for an ambulance!" Someone cried out from an alleyway. Arthur's heart clenched in his chest, dashing towards the sound of the crowds. It might not be Merlin. It could just be some mugged kid or maybe an overdosed druggy. _Please don't be Merlin._ What were the odds that it was actually Merlin of all people? _Please, oh please don't be Merlin._ He turned into the alley where a young couple stood in the dark, their faces covered by the shadows of the night. It wasn't them that sent shivers down Arthur's body though. It was what they were hovering over. In a crumpled heap of tattered clothes and crimson was the bloodied form of the very one Arthur had hoped it wasn't. Everything in him screamed as he saw the sight and he couldn't hold himself back.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelped, shoving himself to his friend's side. Merlin was beaten and bloody to the point that made it impossible to keep down any food one had eaten beforehand. Breaking from his shock, Arthur made to awaken his unconscious friend. Arthur shook his warlock, ignoring the couple behind him as they continued to cry out for help. Merlin didn't move. _Merlin, please don't be dead._ Arthur tried to wake his friend again, but Merlin was as still as a board. _PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD!_ Arthur slapped Merlin on the cheek, feeling his eyes brim with tears. Suddenly, the warlock's eyes fluttered open, focusing on Arthur's face. Those deep blue eyes with a hint of gold in them were now blinking up into Arthur's blue. Sighing with Arthur pulled the shivering form closer to himself and asked in a hushed voice, "What happened, Merlin?" while gently inspecting the wounds decorating Merlin's face. Merlin clutched Arthur's coat collar, pulling them close so they were nose to bloody nose. Arthur swallowed as they sat in the awkward position for a few moments, but did not once move out of the way.

"Trap," Merlin finally gasped, blood spilling from his mouth. Arthur frowned, wiping at the blood dribbling down Merlin's chin. He wasn't taking this as serious as Merlin was and the warlock knew it. Merlin began to struggle in Arthur's grip, but Arthur held him tightly by the wrists. Something was obviously wrong and why did Merlin keep glancing behind him like that? Merlin pushed himself to Arthur's ear finally, whispering in the softest voice he could, "T…they're sorcerers…" Arthur's eyes widened and he turned and stared at the couple behind him. They were no longer calling for help like a bunch of idiots. They were now simply smiling at the two of them with golden eyes and evil smirks. Arthur yanked Merlin into his arms as he dodged a ball of fire that spat out from the witch's finger tips and ran from the alley.

"Merlin, what's going on? I thought you killed the sorcerer?" Arthur asked as he continued running. He should really learn to lay of the chocolate chip cookies.

"I killed a sorcerer that night, but not them. By the looks of it there is an entire clan coming after us," Merlin croaked, shaking his head in attempt to rid him of blurry black spots that hid in his vision. Arthur's eyes widened. What gives?! Not once can their job be easy for them? Apparently that was a no.

"What do we do?" Arthur questioned, turning another corner and stopping so they wouldn't be visible on the main sidewalk. Merlin forced himself from Arthur's arms then, letting his feet touch the ground and leaning his beaten body against Arthur's.

"We go on with the plan," the warlock, moaned before breaking out into a fit of coughing. Arthur held Merlin's body as the coughs wrecked his body.

"Merlin, for god's sakes you're coughing blood! It's too dangerous-"

"If I don't do this everything I've suffered for will be for nothing," Merlin interrupted, bowing his head. Silence surrounded them and Arthur could only stare at the form of his oldest friend. He thought of all those lives Merlin had lived as he watched the years pass by. How many things as his friend seen that no man should ever witness? With a sigh he tightened his grip around Merlin's waist and started pulling the warlock away with him.

"Then we better get going."

* * *

**It is beginning! Merlin and Arthur's plan is to revive the memories of their friends who are reincarnated is about to begin. Thanks for reading the chapter and your reviews! They are greatly appreciated!**


	4. Help

_**Remember Me**_

_**Chapter ****ΙV**_

The lake wasn't like it had been a thousand years ago, Arthur quickly noted. The lake he remembered was sapphire blue. The sun and moonlight had glint against it, making it appear like fairies were dancing upon its lovely surface. It had been a place where you could lose yourself to its beauty. Now it was a place with a hideous and disgusting appearance. Trash decorated the once blue waters and _No swimming_ signs surrounding it like spikes surrounding a barricade. It looked like humanity had stripped it of everything it had once been. Arthur almost wanted to be ill. This was what his father had wanted. A world without magic and look how it turned out. Yes, buildings of amazing height and beauty towered into the clouds and giant metal birds flew through the sky, but at what cost? Where were the forests and the wild horses? Where were the beautiful flowering fields where children had played? This place was just a cold metal world compared to the one that had lived a thousand years ago. Sadly, Arthur had to admit that this was his fault as well. When he had taken the crown did he un-ban sorcery? No, he didn't do a thing for it. This world was technically just as much of his fault as it was his father's.

"Merlin, are you sure that magic still reigns in this place?" Arthur asked, helping Merlin to the edge of the water. His friend could still barely stand on his own and just the thought of Merlin using so much energy made him worry. Merlin obviously wasn't strong enough to send out a spell to help slowly return everyone's memories, but there was no stopping the warlock. As usual, he was stubborn and stuck with what his mind was set on. A rough cough burst from Merlin's lips and his fists clenched into Arthur's shirt.

"This…place holds magic left by those buried there. Lancelot's and my beloved Freya's pure souls still rest here, polluting the water with the magic of what was left of them when their bodies were set out here." Arthur frowned. Beloved Freya? Who was she? Was she someone Merlin had met long after Arthur's death? He opened his mouth to ask, but he stopped himself when he saw Merlin's blue eyes staring out into the water. They looked so lost and empty that he silently wondered if this really was his Merlin. Was this the manservant who had called him a clot and joked about his weight? Was this the friend Arthur had grown to love and see as his own brother? Was this the warlock he had chosen to trust and believe in? He wasn't sure anymore. This Merlin looked so lost and maybe asking was not the right thing at the moment. Clearing his throat he gained back Merlin's attention and the warlock smiled at him. Arthur's heart sank further at the sight of the smile. It still wasn't his Merlin's smile. It was old and worn, lacking the cockiness that was carved so perfectly into it. Swallowing, Arthur ruffled Merlin's hair and squeezed his friend's shoulder gently.

"Be careful, you idiot," he whispered silently. Merlin's smile widened a bit more, revealing a hint of the old Merlin from a thousand years ago. Relief bubbled through his body and soul at the familiar sight. Maybe his Merlin was still in there after all. With a nod Merlin took a step into the water. Arthur took a few steps back as Merlin shuffled through the freezing polluted water, strange words leaving his lips with every step. The words seemed to echo loudly throughout the area, billowing up to the sky like smoke. Thunder rumbled in the sky and strange dark purple clouds surrounded the area like it was answering back to Merlin's words. The water turned and bubbled around Merlin like some stew, lifting up into the air with grace. Arthur watched as Merlin raised his now shaking hands to the sky, summoning his powers and the magic left in this new world forth. Bright golden light left Merlin's finger tips, flowing into the sky. A wave of gold flashed through the sky, causing the lightning to blast brighter. Then, just as suddenly as it began the storm subsided, leaving Merlin standing waist high in the polluted water. Arthur stumbled on his feet lightly, hooting and cheering with joy at the power he had just witnessed. "Merlin, that was amazing!" Arthur shouted from the bank of the lake excitedly. Merlin didn't seem to answer. He just stood there in the water. Arthur's face fell then. His eyes scanned his friend carefully, waiting for the idiot to turn and beam at him with that stupid smile, but Merlin just stood there. Something was again very wrong. "Merlin?!" Arthur shouted out again. This time Merlin did react. He slowly turned around, revealing his face. His complexion was stark white and the gold in his eyes had faded, along with the blue. They were just a dead grey color now.

"Arthur…" Merlin's lips moaned. Everything seemed to move in slow motion then. Merlin's eyes finally dimmed further into the dead grey color that had been creeping up on his usually vibrant eyes and his legs buckled. A pained expression passed through Merlin's face then before he fell face first into the scummy water. Arthur's eyes widened and he splashed into the water, pulling Merlin's head above water. Arthur carried Merlin to shore and dropped to his knees, scanning Merlin's clammy skin.

"Merlin, wake up!" Arthur cried out, shaking his friend. Merlin only lay limp in his arms, dead to the world. Arthur blinked back the terrified tears streaming down his cheeks and dribbling down his chin_. No, not yet! Not now! This can't happen now!_ Arthur sniffled loudly, pressing his hands on either side of Merlin's face. "Please…" he pleaded. There was still nothing. Arthur's fingers detected a soft pulse, but it was fading. Correction, it was fading fast! There was no way he could save or help Merlin like he had in the past when the idiot smacked his head during a hunt or fell from his horse. He looked around the suburban area, watching as people drove past on the road and others started turning off the lights to their houses. None of them seemed to notice the two strange men sitting in the forbidden area locked up with rattling chains and locks. Arthur glanced over Merlin again, heart thumping in panic. There was only one thing Arthur could do to help Merlin. "Help!" he cried out, voice cracking as the tears flew faster from his eyes. "SOMBODY, PLEASE! HELP!"

* * *

**Oh, poor Arthur and Merlin. It never gets any easier for those two now does it?**


	5. A Friend Returned

_**Remember Me**_

_**Chapter V**_

Someone had heard Arthur's cries right away and in no time an ambulance had pulled up and took Merlin away to the nearest hospital. The hospital was nothing like what Arthur was used to. It was a place of medicines for every illness that had plagued his people and a place of care. There were so many rooms and people here. He would have kept marveling at the building he was now in, but that was not his main priority. Arthur had to keep down all suspicion of what he and Merlin really had been up to. When the police had come by to ask questions Arthur just broke down, saying that he was Merlin's flat mate and only family. They had taken Merlin to intensive care, informing Arthur that he should wait outside. He had been resistant at first, but he knew he had to allow the physicians…err…doctors do their job.

"Are you with a Mr. Merlin?" a voice called suddenly. Arthur jumped from his chair in surprise. He had been dosing off waiting. Well, why wouldn't he? It had been a very long and terrifying night. In fact he was certain that this was by far one of his worst nights ever. After stretching slightly, Arthur decided to direct his attention back to who had been speaking with him. He let his eyes roll up to an old man in a white coat. Instantly, his heart clenched.

"Gaius?" Arthur gasped, staring into the familiar face of his old physician. He hasn't aged a day! The old doctor nodded.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Gaius. I've been taking care of your friend, Mr….Pendragon," Gaius slurred as he glanced down at his papers in search for Arthur's name. Arthur's shoulders slumped. Gaius didn't remember him. It didn't work. Merlin was possibly dying and it was for nothing! Arthur was about to fall to his knees when he thought back to what state Merlin was in beforehand. Of course Guise didn't remember! Merlin had been so drained maybe his powers could only assist partially. Maybe if they wanted to speed it up they had to find a way to help their friends to remember. Noticing that Gaius was staring at him with worry, he straightened. Forget the plan! Merlin was in trouble.

"Um…how…how is he doing?" Arthur stuttered, glancing at the closed doors of Merlin's room that nurses occasionally ran out into. Gaius's old eyes followed Merlin's and the old man glared at him through the corners of his eyes.

"First, can you tell me what happened?" the old doctor asked. Arthur sat up a little straighter; keeping his eyes fixed on the doors that separated him and Merlin.

"I was waiting at our flat for him to come home from work. When he didn't show up I decided to go out to find him. After finding that he wasn't at work I figured he must have gone to the lake…because that's where he and his girlfriend Freya used to go before she died." Ok, that last part was a lie, but how else would he explain how Merlin ended up from an alleyway to a lake that had locks keeping people out? He glanced at Gaius in the corner of his eye to see if the old man believed his story. All he saw were Gaius's comforting eyes. Continuing he said, "I found him by the lake…he had been mugged and I didn't…" Arthur trailed off, covering his face with his hands and taking in a shaky breath. "Can I see him?" he mumbled through his hands.

"Follow me, Mr. Pendragon," Gaius said gently before leading Arthur to the doors. They swung open and Arthur slowly slunk into the chair next to Merlin's bed. The warlock's skin was a deathly ting of grey and a thin layer of sweat covered it. Merlin's hair lay a mess atop his head, wet from the sweat and thick bandages were wrapped around his forehead and other areas of the body. Arthur wrapped his fingers gingerly around Merlin's and asked in almost a whisper,

"Is he going to be alright?" Gaius hesitated.

"He is suffering from eternal bleeding, explaining why he was spitting up blood, but he is mainly suffering from exhaustion. His body is so worn and exhausted that-"

"Is he going to be ok?!" Arthur repeated harshly. Gaius froze, looking over the young man and Arthur bowed his head. He didn't mean to bark out like that, but he was worried. Merlin's doctor cleared his throat.

"If…If he's lucky," Gaius said gently. Arthur's head popped up and he stared at the man who Merlin had always thought of as a father in surprise. No, this couldn't be. They're destiny was entwined. He _had_ to live. Merlin always lived; lived to help him. Gaius reached out a hand towards Arthur, but Arthur pulled away, causing Gaius's hand to hit Merlin's bandaged forehead. A yelp left Gaius's mouth as a golden light flickered from the cracks of Merlin's eyelids and ran up his hand. Arthur jumped back in shock, watching the scene before him. He could here Merlin's voice from the light, but it wasn't of now. It was from long ago. When the light finally disappeared Merlin was still and Gaius was staring at the boy in shock.

"Doctor?" Arthur murmured, inching closer to the old man.

"I may be a physician of this era, My King, but I do still have a name," Gaius said suddenly. Arthur felt a flutter of hope burst through him.

"Gaius!" he cried out, wrapping his arms around the old man. Gaius held him back, smiling like an idiot as he stood up. "You have no idea what Merlin and I have been through," Arthur began. "I…"

"Arthur, I know," Gaius interrupted. The King stared at the old physician in confusion and Gaius nodded towards Merlin's limp form on the bed. "When I touched Merlin everything he needed me to know blasted through my mind."

"Great! Then…then you know what we need to do next!" Arthur exclaimed. Gaius nodded.

"Yes, we need to find the others," was Gaius's answer.

"How?"

* * *

**Gaius is back! WHOOP! One down.**


	6. The Traitorous Knight

_**Remember Me**_

_**Chapter **_**VI**

Arthur and Gaius made their way into Merlin's flat. It looked exactly how Arthur had left it. A cup of tea sitting on the coffee table with a few cookie crumbs along the couch and the TV blaring. Gaius right away made his way into Merlin's room, rummaging through it like he knew where everything was. Well, technically he did. If Merlin had used what little magic he had to tell Gaius everything then why wouldn't he know?

"When Merlin gave what little information I saw thousands pictures. My guess is that if we look through what picture Merlin has laying around we'll find a clue on where the others are," Gaius muttered as he picked up a photo album and blew a thick layer of dust off of it. With a long sigh Arthur glanced around the messy bedroom. This was going to take a while. Arthur walked over to a shelf of photos, letting his eyes skim the various photo's until he saw one from World War 2. It was a photo of Merlin in a Doctor's unit. Arthur smirked at that. Of course Merlin would continue trying to heal and protect people. He recalled all the times Merlin had mended injuries and cared for the sick back in the day when Camelot still stood. It looks like his favorite sorcerer hasn't changed that much over the years after all.

Continuing to stare at the picture, Arthur realized Merlin was not alone in the photo. He and a soldier were smiling side by side. Arthur squinted closer at the photo, trying to make out the soldier's face. The soldier had dark hair and a kind gleam in his eyes that…

"Lancelot…" Arthur gasped as realization dawned on him. His fingers wrapped around the frame, pulling the photograph from frame and turning it over to read the inscription on the back.

_Captain Lancelot 1944._

"He's in Afghanistan now," Gaius said suddenly, approaching Arthur with a handful of letters from this year. "Lancelot was reborn several years after his death during the war and Merlin found him again." Arthur glimpsed at some of the letters Lancelot had sent Merlin and sighed deeply.

"He doesn't matter. He's not a member of the Round Table," Arthur spat, tossing the photo onto the shelf, not even bothering to put it in the frame properly. A frown crossed Gaius's lips then.

"Arthur, he was a knight of Camelot. A friend to both you and Mer-"

"Then why did he betray me!" spat Arthur, hate burning in his blue eyes. Slumping his shoulders, Gaius stared sadly at his king. Arthur ran a hand through his blond hair, breathing deeply in rage. "He cannot be trusted! He can _never_ be trusted! Camelot is better off without traitors like h-"

"Sire!" Arthur froze as Gaius snapped at him in such a powerful voice. "It was never Lancelot's fault what happened back then. He had been brought back by Morgana and given false memories." There was a pause then as Gaius took in Arthur's shocked expression. "Merlin had to burn his body! Burn the body of the one friend that knew his secret and still kept it to protect him! So don't you dare say that that man means nothing!" Shock radiated off of Arthur like a bomb. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were as big as saucers. Realizing how he had just acted in front of his past king, Gaius lowered his head respectively.

"My apologies, Sire, I didn't-"

"I didn't know…" Arthur murmured, taking a sad glance back to the photo he had just been holding. He bit down on his lip as he eyes began to burn. He didn't know. He didn't know what Morgana had done and he didn't know that Lancelot was the closest friend Merlin had. Clearing his throat Arthur slumped onto the edge of Merlin's bed.

"How do we get contact to him from Afghanistan then?" he asked. He didn't both looking at Gaius. He couldn't bear to look into the old man's eyes. Shaking himself from his own stupor Gaius raised his brows knowingly at Arthur, shaking his head solemnly.

"We don't, but Arthur in these letters Merlin and Lancelot talk about a café," Gaius stated, pointing out one of the letter. Arthur shrugged casually.

"So?"

"So…when Merlin found Lancelot during his time in WW2 he discovered Lancelot wasn't alone and when he was reunited with the knight again not too long ago he discovered the exact same thing." Arthur's head popped up to that and Gaius handed Arthur a photo of three people standing outside of an old café. Wait…not any café. That was the place Merlin worked! Arthur pulled the photo closer to his face, gasping as he recognized the three. Merlin and Lancelot stood in front of the doors, arms over each other's shoulders and posed in a fit of laughter. Leaning against Lancelot affectionately was a face that Arthur never thought he would see again, though. A girl with dark skin and beautiful dark curls was framed perfectly in the picture. Her yellow blouse showed off her heart stopping eyes.

"Guinevere, my queen…"

* * *

After saying goodbye to Gaius, who had to return to care for Merlin at the hospital, Arthur sat alone with the endless supply of photos and letters. By the looks of it Lancelot wrote to Merlin, asking how the café was going and about Gwen. Gwen; Lancelot's _girlfriend_. Arthur grimaced; the word was like poison in his mouth. Gwen was _his_ wife! Why was she with Lancelot? In reality he understood why. Lancelot and Gwen had had feelings for each other even before Arthur realized that his emotions for Gwen were far stronger than just a good friendship. In his head, though Arthur refused to believe that the woman he loved more than anything had chosen Lancelot over him. Morgana wasn't enchanting them this time. He wanted to know. If Gwen had been given a choice to stay with him or Lancelot who would she choose? It hurt to think about it, but think about it he did. He sighed, running his hands through his hair as he stared at a lone picture of Merlin staring peacefully out into the waters of Camlan. His black rimmed glasses were pushed up on the bridge of his nose and a red scarf was wrapped tightly around his neck. Those blue eyes hidden behind the glasses showed the faint glow of gold; like the young man was about to do a spell. Arthur swallowed, the image of Merlin's limp body flashing before his eyes and Gaius's words echoed through his ears. _"Merlin had to burn his body! Burn the body of the one friend that knew his secret and still kept it to protect him!" _ Closing his eyes, Arthur laid back against the bed, whispering before he let darkness take him over,

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**Awe poor Arthur is feeling guilty! What shall he do now?! You'll all have to wait and see. I think I may post another chapter later today. Not making any promises, but I may finish the next chapter as long as my mind doesn't decide to get distracted. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Am I Dreaming

_**Remember Me**_

_**Chapter ****VII**_

At first, Arthur thought that the past couple of days had just been a dream when he woke back up in the white lighted room. He really hated the white marble and the glowing lights. All they did was confuse him. He had walked around aimlessly, calling out for anyone until a blurred figure walked out of the light, draped in a long cloak with golden trim.

"Am I dreaming?" Arthur asked as the blurred figure started to become clearer. A familiar chuckle left the figures lips and the light dimmed, making it possible now to see Arthur's new company.

"No and yes," Merlin's voice stated. Relief flooded through Arthur's chest as he stared up into the warlock's face. That scruffy dark hair and idiotic face was just what he needed. He stepped forward to pull him into an embrace, but stopped short. His eyes danced across Merlin's body. Hidden beneath the long robes were ink patterns. They were not the usual druid symbols that Arthur was accustomed to. These looked like patterns from spell old spell books Arthur remembered his father burning people for using. This was not Merlin. The ink marks weren't the only things different of his old friend. His face was the same, but his eyes were a bright golden color. Yes, warlock eyes turned gold when using magic, but these eyes didn't turn back to the blue they always held. These stayed a piercing and deadly gold that burned into Arthur's flesh.

"You're not Merlin," Arthur gasped, taking a few steps back from the warlock. The impersonator smiled at him crookedly.

"No and Yes, Arthur Pendragon." Arthur frowned in confusion and Not-Merlin simply bowed his head formerly. "I am not Merlin, but this body is his…" Arthur gritted his teeth, continuing to step back, but Not-Merlin kept following. Arthur watched Not-Merlin's feet, realizing that with every step the light turned into dark swirling mist. Arthur gulped nervously, tripping over his feet as tried to back away further from this stranger.

"Who are you?!" Arthur shouted, heart galloping in his chest. Just then a light zapped up from behind him and Arthur turned to see the exact copy of the warlock who had been sitting in front of him. At first Arthur feared that the original was trying to trick him with allusions, but when he looked closer he realized how wrong he was. This figure was too different. Instead of being draped in a long fancy robe he wore a blue sweat shirt and a red scarf. Black rimmed glasses were pushed up the bridge of his nose and his eyes were blue instead of gold.

"He is called Zachariah and he is the ruling sorcerer of this century," the figure said, in the usual Merliny voice. He watched as this Merlin raised his hands, sending out a wave of fire and burning Not-Merlin on the spot. Not-Merlin screamed, bursting into rays of light. There was only one warlock in this world that held so much power and Arthur knew who. Arthur's eyes turned to the real Merlin then, a smile on his lips.

"Thank the gods it's you!" Arthur cried, embracing his friend. Merlin hugged him back briefly before pulling away and nodding at the scorch marks on the once clean white floor they stood on.

"Sorry, I'm not in control of my magic as much as I thought," Merlin sighed.

"How do you mean? Merlin, what's going on?" Arthur badgered. He didn't want to pester Merlin about all this business when not asking first if his friend was alright, but this was getting insane. He was not going to be attacked by another sorcerer without knowing why. Merlin glanced around the room, like something was going to interrupt them and then started walking. Arthur followed close behind, watching as Merlin's eyes scanned around them protectively.

"I was trying to speak with you," Merlin began. "I sent out what little magic I had left, but Zachariah intercepted it and got in your head instead. Eventually I was able to break through and find you, but I don't know how much longer I have left before my magic wares out again."

"So this Zachariah is the mastermind behind all those sorcerers out there?" asked Arthur. Merlin nodded.

"That's why I had to contact you. I needed to warn you about him and what he's planning. He's trying to get all the sorcerers together so they can take over and start a war."

"Why would anybody want to start war?" Arthur questioned, not understanding at all. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"To cleanse the world of those without magic. The sorcerers will use their powers on the humans, forcing them against each other until every last mortal is dead. That's when the sorcerers take over," Merlin clarified. Arthur's face ran pale, eyes widening.

"But he's dead now right? You killed him?" Arthur asked Merlin hopefully. Merlin flinched at the word kill and Arthur instantly felt guilty for mentioning it at the sight of his friend. Before he could take it back, Merlin answered by telling him that this was all taking place in Arthur's dreams so none of them were harmed. In other words, that no good sorcerer was still alive and kicking. Merlin's hands reached out, holding Arthur by the shoulders. "You need to find the true members of the round table and return their memories in any way you can. Once that happens you can-"

"Yes, but what about you, Merlin?" Arthur interrupted. Saving the world was on his mind of course, but all his mind could think of was what happened to Merlin. The warlock smiled at Arthur fondly and his hands fell to his sides, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"What about me? Arthur, I am the least of your troubles at the second." The king shook his head, clearly not wanting to listen.

"Will you be alright? Merlin, please I've only just found you again!" Arthur pleaded for once in his noble life. Sadness shimmered in Merlin's blue eyes and the young man shook his head. Fear bubbled through Arthur's body. "There must be some way I can still speak with you without weakening you!" Shaking his head Merlin stated,

"The only way I can visit you is in your dreams or keep contact is if we made a link with one another, but I would never put you through that, Arthur." Arthur's face brightened, ignoring the last bit of the sentence. So there was a way.

"Merlin, I am willing to take any of the consequences. No, I am your king and I order you to create this link!" Arthur ordered. At first Merlin stared at him in shock, but soon after Merlin let out an annoyed sigh.

"There is just no stopping you is there?" Smirks shown on both of their faces. _"Yeah, not a chance," _Arthur thought to himself. Merlin then flicked his fingers, sending a ring of fire around them. Arthur jumped in surprise, but didn't run. He simply marveled at his friend's magic. He had not gotten the chance to understand Merlin's magical self as much as he wanted to before his death, but now he could. Merlin snapped his fingers in front of Arthur's face then, drawing his king's attention back. The one and future king stared into those magical blue eyes and Merlin began to explain what would happen. He told Arthur what it meant to have a link of such strength with another. The link will give them access to each other's thoughts, memories, feelings, and pain. They can block some things out, but if it's too powerful they won't be able to. Merlin warned that Arthur would feel the pain he was in at the moment, but Arthur brushed it off. He didn't care how much he had to suffer. He wanted to be able to speak to Merlin, to know if he was getting worse or better instead of just sitting helplessly at his bedside.

At last they were ready to begin. Merlin took Arthur's face in his hands, eyes blasting gold as he chanted in a strange language. Merlin, shook as he uttered the words, blood dribbling from his eyes, nose, and mouth. This worried Arthur, but he left Merlin alone. He simply wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist in order to help hold him up. That's when he felt warmth flash through his skin and broke out in a cold sweat. He gasped, but Merlin's voice in his head comforted him.

_"You are feeling how I feel, Arthur. Don't worry; it will only last a little while before your own body takes back over,"_ Merlin whispered, through his strange chanting. Arthur nodded, squeezing his eyes shut in attempt to force back the pain, but it was too strong. He felt the bruised ribs and other bones of Merlin's beaten body. He could feel Merlin's thoughts curling through his mind and even saw a memory or two pass behind his eyes. He gasped, trying to pull away, but Merlin's grip tightened. "I'm sorry, Arthur."


	8. Invading Memories

_**Remember Me**_

_**Chapter Vlll**_

When Arthur awoke from his sleep on Merlin's bed he felt a wave of dizziness and a horrible stabbing pain. It wasn't like the usual thrum of a headache or the ache of old battle wounds. This felt like someone was piercing his body with a hot burning arrow. Arthur curled up into himself, hands wrapping protectively over his head like the action would block out the pain. At first he thought he was ill, but then he recalled what had happened in his dream. He remembered the threats of the golden eyed Zachariah and Merlin rescuing him from the warlock. He remembered Merlin conducting a spell to link the two of them together. A moan left Arthur's lips as he closed his eyes, silently calling for Merlin. He pleaded for the warlock to answer and help him. This all was just too much. The Warlock did not answer his call, but Arthur could feel Merlin's presence. There seemed to be a warm powerful feeling filling part of his soul. Well, at least he knew Merlin had survived uttering that spell from last night. Forcing himself to sit up in the bed, Arthur looked around the photo cluttered bed to distract his mind from the boiling pain radiating through his body. Most of them were of Gwen and Lancelot, but there were others from Camelot that were in them too. One was posed at a bar. Merlin was sitting with the scruffy haired Gwaine and the strong Percival. All three men looked horribly drunk. Arthur chuckled to himself. Merlin drunk, now that was a laugh. He could just imagine the idiot...wait. Could Merlin even get drunk? He was a warlock after all. Could he just wave a hand and be completely sober? Arthur pondered over this, adding it to the list of things he still had to ask Merlin about his magic. He didn't get the chance to ask a thousand years ago, but this time he was.

Continuing to glance at the photos, Arthur realized that Merlin had visited every member of the round table already. Merlin was with Gwen, Elyon, and their father outside a gun shop. Of course Arthur wasn't very surprised that that was where Gwen's father worked in this century. He had made swords a thousand years ago and now he was building and repairing weapons fit for this age. There was a picture of Merlin at some sort of party and in the corner of the room stood Leon dressed in shades and a black suit. A wire was in his ear and it looked like a gun was sticking out of his pocket a little. Arthur frowned at the strange weapon. He also had to ask Merlin how these weapons worked. They seemed very affective in a battle and he should know. Merlin did have him watch a movie called _Full Metal Jacket_ and _Saving Private Ryan_. Still, Merlin had found everyone by the looks of it. Well, he found everyone…almost everyone. There were no photos of Merlin with his mother or Will. He couldn't even find a photo of this Freya girl Merlin had mentioned. A bright flash blinded Arthur's mind. A young woman with beautiful dark curls and sad eyes smiled at him, her smile melting his soul instantly. Arthur's eyes widened.

Freya.

An idea instantly lighted up in the young king's head. He had access to Merlin's memories now. All he had to do was try and find his way to the memory of his friend. Merlin couldn't yell at him either for messing around in his head. He was just practicing how to control the link between him and the warlock and trying to dull the pain that was currently paining him. It was settled then. Arthur closed his eyes and found himself in the catacombs of Camelot. Arthur wrinkled his nose. Had he messed up? Why would Merlin and his supposed girlfriend be in here of all places? It wasn't very romantic. Arthur was just about to turn around when he heard someone talking just ahead. Creeping up slowly to a room he found himself staring at Merlin and a young girl with long brown hair and eyes. She was wearing a tattered dress and Arthur couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her. He stepped closer, watching as Merlin spoke a few strange words and the flames of the three candles sitting on the ground floated up into the air. Freya stared at them in wonder and a wide smile pulled on Merlin's face. Arthur smirked. Merlin and his magic was quite a charmer. Arthur looked over Freya once more, but froze when he saw strange patterns on her arm. He sucked in a breath. Why was a druid girl in Camelot?! Arthur turned his eyes on Merlin, who was smiling at Freya like Arthur had done with Gwen so many times. Arthur suddenly felt his heart pounding in his chest the way it had when he was with Gwen. Why was he feeling like this now? Gwen wasn't here. Before he could attempt in answering his question the image changed again now and Merlin was babbling to Freya excitedly.

"_You can have whatever you want,"_ Merlin stated, smiling at the druid girl fondly. Arthur's heart proceeded to gallop and dance around in his chest. Freya smiled at the young warlock sweetly.

"_Strawberries?"_ she said, softly. Merlin nodded, holding his hands out and cupping them. Arthur and Freya watched as Merlin's hands unfolded and in them lay a lovely rose. Freya chuckled lightly. _"That is not a strawberry,"_ she laughed. Merlin smiled, shrugging slightly as he handed it to Freya.

"_Same color,_" he sighed. Once again the image turned, but this time they were no longer in the catacombs. They were now in the same lake that Merlin had used the spell to make everyone slowly remember. It was far more beautiful than it was now. There were mountains and tall trees. It was the most beautiful scene he'd ever seen, but why was he here? The king also realized that his heart had stopped racing. Now it seemed to be clenched. He frowned, glaring down at his chest. What the hell was wrong with him? Arthur jumped as he heard twigs snapping and smiled as he saw Merlin walk towards the lake, but that smile disappeared when he realized who Merlin was carrying. Freya was laying in Merlin's arms, bleeding and slowly fading away. She was dressed in one of Morgana's purple dresses and Arthur felt a wave of guilt for teasing Merlin about stealing it from his step sister. He watched as Merlin set Freya down on the grass, tears burning in his eyes. Freya's slowly opened and she smiled at the lake.

"_You remembered,"_ she croaked. Tears burst from Merlin's eyes and he slowly turned to Arthur.

"Please…I can't watch this again," he pleaded to his king. Arthur turned away and the image instantly shattered, leaving Arthur wide awake on the bed again. The pain was still immense, but it was even worse than before thanks to the aches in his heart. Arthur's heart was shattering in his chest and tears were welling up in his eyes. He felt like he had just lost everything. Wiping a hand across his face, Arthur shook himself. These weren't his emotions or pains he realized. Every one of them was Merlin. These were his pains and emotions. This is what his favorite warlock felt deep down inside. It was sickening. All that Arthur could think was what had happened to Freya? What had become of this poor girl? Arthur buried his face into his lap, shoulders shaking. He should have never gone through Merlin's memories like that. Why didn't he just ask like he should have?

**So Arthur gets a little taste of Merlin's pain and finds out a little bit more about Freya. **


	9. Gwen

_**Remember Me**_

_**Chapter lX**_

With clenched teeth Arthur pulled himself from Merlin's bed and shuffled to the living room, pulling on his boots and coat. Whether he liked it or not he had work to do. He couldn't sit here complaining on how he shouldn't have gone through those horrible memories of Merlin and Freya or about the slowly dulling pain he was getting from Merlin. The faster he retrieved everyone and assisted them with regaining their memories the faster they could defeat Zachariah and go back to living in a world of peace and he could talk to Merlin about the past instead of invading his friend's personal experiences. Tucking the photo of Merlin, Lancelot, and Gwen into his pocket Arthur stepped passed the door and made his way to the café.

* * *

The Café was nothing like Arthur had ever seen before. Well, how could he? They didn't really have cafés and restaurants in Camelot. The closest thing they had were taverns and those were nothing like the coffee shop he now stood in. People sat in at the tables, sipping at their drinks while plucking at their laptops and others spoke softly with one another. Arthur let his eyes wonder, falling on the face of the one he was searching for. Gwen. She stood next to a table, smiling sweetly at the customers as she set down their food and drink. She looked happy, but Arthur could see the weary tiredness in her eyes. This worried him. What could be troubling his love? Was it just being overworked or was there a far deeper explanation?

"Can I help you?" Gwen asked gently as she approached him. Arthur stared at her, losing himself in her fairness and beauty. She chuckled at him, snapping her fingers to draw him back. "Sir?" she questioned. Shaking himself, Arthur reached back into his pocket and brought out the picture he had stored away, pointing at Merlin.

"Do you know him?" he asked. Gwen's eyes turned angry then and Arthur took a hesitant step back. He knew that look all too well.

"Yes, where is he?" Gwen asked. "He knows we're swamped on the weekends! I need him here. I-"

"My name is Arthur. I share a flat with Merlin," Arthur interrupted, holding out his hand. Gwen's eyes brightened up then and she took his hand enthusiastically.

"Arthur! Oh Merlin has told us all about you! I am Gwen." she told him. "That's Eddy. He works here as well," she gestured to a clumsy boy who was cleaning a table. Pulling her hand away Gwen's face went from chipper and excited to serious once again. "Where's Merlin then? Slept in again?" Arthur lowered his head for a second, staring at the photo in his hand. What should he say? What can he say? It was clear from all the letters and the photos that they were close. How would Gwen react? _"She's strong, Arthur,"_ he told himself. _"She can handle this. Just spit it out!"_ With a deep shaking breath Arthur looking into Gwen's patently waiting eyes.

"He was mugged the other night," Arthur lied to her. Well, it wasn't a lie really. He had been attacked. It just wasn't a mugging. Gwen's face instantly drained of color and she collapsed into an empty chair. A few customers stopped chatting in order to listen in. Arthur ignored them, dropping to his knees so he could look into Gwen's wide eyes.

"Is he…" she trailed off, covering her face with her hands as tears burned her eyes. Arthur quickly shushed her, squeezing her hands gently.

"No, no, he's alive. They're taking care of him at the hospital," Arthur reassured her. Gwen looked up at him, sniffling lightly.

"C…can I see him?" she asked, brushing at her eyes. Arthur nodded, helping Gwen to her feet and wrapping an arm around her. Thoughts burned through his skull as he escorted his once love to the door. Gwen all those years ago had sat by Merlin's death bed before when Merlin had consumed poison from the challis meant for him. Maybe seeing Merlin like this would be enough to bring back her memories. A flutter of hope burst through his chest. Yes, this could work.

* * *

Arthur felt like he was about to lose everything he ate. His stomach churned and grumbled hatefully as he and Gwen grew closer to the room that Merlin rested in. His body ached all over and his ankles felt wobbly. It had to be the link between him and Merlin. That was the only explanation. Arthur held a hand against the wall as he walked behind Gwen so she wouldn't see. Jeez, if he had known it would feel like this he would have never…no, he still would have done it. He wanted to be able to speak to his old friend and if feeling what Merlin was feeling was the cost then so be it.

"This is it," Arthur croaked as his hand slowly pushed at the door. Gwen held her breath as she stepped inside. Arthur followed, stopping midstride at the sight. Merlin lay on the bed; pale, sweating, shivering, and worse than ever. Feeling another wave of nausea, Arthur collapsed into a chair. Gwen sat on the edge of Merlin's bed, letting her shaking fingers brush the strands of sweaty hair out of his face. Merlin let out a pained moan, pressing himself into Gwen's touch. A sob left her lips then as her fingers gently brushed his pail skin. Arthur watched her, waiting for recognition to appear. Nothing happened. There was no recognition towards Merlin from Gwen. Nothing had changed.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Remember Me_**

**_Chapter X_**

"It was my fault wasn't it?" Arthur asked, as he stood staring outside Merlin's room watching through the window as Gwen gently stroked Merlin's hair and whispered soothingly to him. Gaius didn't make to answer his question. He simply watched the seen in front of him until Arthur repeated the question more forcefully.

"You mustn't blame yourself, Sire," Gaius muttered, not turning to look at Arthur. A shuttered breath left the kings lips then and a hand swiped at his face.

"So it was my fault," Arthur murmured sadly. "He had used his magic to help me and grew even more exhausted." When Gaius opened his mouth to argue Arthur turned away, forcing himself not to watch his lover and friend. He didn't deserve either of them. He was selfish. Merlin had told him he was too weak. Why hadn't he listened? Was he truly that blind to those around him? Then there is Guinevere. She had looked so happy with Lancelot and Merlin in the photos. What happens when he returns her memories? Where will all those feelings and broken hearts go? Perhaps it was better that he stayed in the afterlife.

"Arthur, none of this is your blame. Merlin knew of the consequences," Gaius reasoned. Arthur remained silent. Yeah, but he had practically pleaded Merlin to create the link. Whose fault was it really? "Gwen doesn't appear to remember yet," Gaius said, changing the subject. Arthur instinctively turned back to look through the window then, staring at his queen and dying friend. A nurse had come in with a cool cloth in attempt to swipe away the sweat and Gwen had taken the cloth herself, caring for Merlin as the nurse checked the machines connected to his friend. He watched as she cared for Merlin, but there was not the kind of relationship towards Merlin in her eyes like there had been in the past.

"No, she still doesn't," Arthur whispered softly.

"If you don't mind me saying, Sire, but maybe you should move on from Gwen and-"

"Are you saying I just give up?!" Arthur gasped, staring at Gaius like the man had just said that they should slit the Queens throat. The old physician raised his hands in defense.

"No, but in this time when taking a test people say that if you can't solve one problem then move to the next. Maybe you should move on to another member of the round table at the time and maybe then as the others remember so will Gwen." Arthur had to admit that that was clever. It would save time by far just by knowing where everyone was. He let his eyes flicker to Gwen and Merlin once more. He had something far more important that destiny to do at the moment however. With a nod goodbye to Gaius, Arthur stepped back into Merlin's room and took a step next to his sleeping friend. Arthur blinked his eyes a few times to keep back the weariness he always felt when around Merlin. Well, he didn't feel like he was getting punched in the lungs any longer. It was only stronger by Merlin's side. Still, he wanted to be by his side. He gave a tired smile to Guinevere as she looked up from wiping Merlin's sweaty forehead. He smiled back, reaching out a hand and offering to take the rag. Gwen handed it to him and Arthur gently began to dab at Merlin's forehead, feeling the feverish skin radiating with warmth. Merlin moaned at the touch of the cool cloth and Gwen's fingers found their way to Merlin's temple, gently rubbing her thumb against his hairline.

_"Arthur?"_ Merlin's voice slowly called out within Arthur's mind. The King froze then, staring down at the warlock. He had not woken. His eyes were still shut and his breathing was shallow and raspy. Maybe he had been murmuring it? _"Arthur, answer me you clot!"_

_"Merlin?"_ Arthur whispered in his mind, knowing that Gwen may believe he was crazy. There was a sigh of relief in Arthur's head and soon Merlin's voice chuckled,

_"Never thought that you would ever be the one caring for me."_ Arthur snorted, shaking his head.

_"Shut up. They may not have anymore, but by the gods I will find stocks and have you be the one to bring them back in style."_ Merlin chuckled in their telepathic conversation and Arthur accidently started laughing out loud.

"What are you laughing at?" Gwen asked, looking rather insulted and aggravated that Arthur was laughing when his friend was on his death bed. Arthur paused, trying to think up a good plan, but Merlin once again gave him some assistance by flashing a memory through his mind. Arthur stiffened as he fell into the vision. It was back when Arthur and the others were out in the woods. They had cleaned out the food and hid a bowl for Merlin behind their backs. He watched as Merlin frowned at the empty pot and smiled as the bowl of food was revealed, sending a smile to the warlock's lips.

Merlin gasped, breathlessly out loud and the heart monitor speed up to a horrifying speed before falling back in place to what it was before. Gwen squeezed Merlin's hand and Arthur jumped out of the vision.

_"Merlin, you idiot, stop using your powers! You're exhausting yourself!"_ Arthur cried telepathically. Arthur at first feared to hear nothing, but Merlin's raspy voice returned after a second or two.

_"I'm just giving you an excuse to laugh."_ Arthur's eyes widened in realization and nodded, working through the memory in his mind so it would fit modern day. Once he was sure it was believable Arthur turned back to Gwen, who was back to gently caressing Merlin's face.

"Camping," Arthur began, earning a frown from Guinevere. He smiled sadly at Merlin's form, turning his head to the side. "Me and a few other friends had been…camping_- oh god he hoped that was the right word_ –and Merlin had gone out for firewood. We gobbled up all the food he made and hid his bowl. When he returned he looked so mad, but then we revealed the bowl. His face-" Arthur broke off, covering his face as the memory of his knights and manservant popped through his head. Gwen smiled, chuckling slightly.

"That sounds like the time him and Lance…" Gwen trailed off, her happy expression turning sad. Arthur frowned, pushing himself closer to the girl.

"What?" Arthur asked gently, knowing when his queen was truly upset about something. Gwen sighed, looking to Merlin.

"It's just…Lancelot always wants to help people and he always goes away and leaves me alone. Merlin had wanted to go with him. He was planning on working as a field medic or something with medicine, but Lancelot told him that he needed to stay and watch over me, but…" Gwen swiped a hand over her face as tears began to fall. "H…he should be the one staying with me not Merlin! I mean…I love Merlin like he was my brother, but I love Lancelot and need him here with me! Him leaving all the time just hurts so much," Gwen gasped, sobbing quietly.

_"Here's your chance," _Merlin rasped in Arthur's mind. Arthur mumbled at Merlin that he wasn't thick and wrapped his arms around Gwen's shaking body, holding her close as he cried. His hands found their way to Gwen's hair, gently brushing his fingers through the curls. He could feel the tears burning into his shoulder through his shirt, but he didn't mind. He had missed this. He had missed having his arms wrapped around his love's body and breathing in her beautiful scent.

"Hey," Arthur said suddenly, brushing his thumb against a stray tear running down Gwen's cheek. She looked up at him sadly, waiting for him to go on. "Why don't you and I go down to the tav…I mean a pub and get a few drinks. I think we both need a break." Gwen looked like she wanted nothing more, but her eyes fell back to Merlin as he moaned in the bed, shivering from his fever. Arthur's eyes stared as well.

"I'll keep an eye on him for you," a male nurse whispered shyly as he stumbled into the room. He reminded Arthur a lot of Merlin the way he fumbled around and tripped over thin air. It caused a smile to turn up over his lips. His eyes scanned the name tag on the boy's shirt revealing his name as Zack and that he was a volunteer at the hospital.

"Thank you," Arthur said to the boy before turning back to Gwen. He took her by the hand, lifting her from Merlin's bed. "Let's go Guinevere," he whispered, leading her towards the doorway. She smiled at him thankfully, taking one last glance at Merlin before going through the door completely.

_"Don't mess up, Arthur. I can't pop up with flowers this time,"_ Merlin's voice teased in Arthur's mind. Arthur smirked, simply replying with,

_"Come now, Merlin, what could possibly go wrong?" _


	11. Pub of Memories

**_Remember Me_**

**Chapter Xl**

Zach quickly checked Merlin's readings once Arthur and Gwen had left the room. The pulse was still weak, but the man was still alive. He smiled at Merlin, but not kindly. His face was stained with an evil grin that would have made the dead shiver. His fingers reached into his pocket, revealing an orange liquid. His eyes flashed gold and in seconds that liquid began smoking. Zach chuckled to himself, turning to face the blood bag connected to Emerys' body. Yes, Emerys. That was his true name after all. With a slick flick of his fingers the liquid appeared into a syringe and stabbed itself into the blood bag. Zach chuckled as the orange liquid turned the blood to a painful poison. Arthur's destiny will never be fulfilled without all of his most loyal members of the roundtable.

* * *

The pub was not like Arthur remembered taverns to be. Young people danced to the loud music playing and a various number of strange liquor took the place of ale. After listening in to a number of different orders around their table Arthur ordered himself a beer and Gwen simply asked for a Cola. What was that? Some kind of wine or something? Arthur shook his head. No matter what Merlin explained he would still never get the hang of this place. He sighed, glancing around the place until his eyes finally fell on Gwen, who was watching a young couple dance.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked casually. Gwen sat up straighter, instantly getting all flustered.

"Oh, no! Sorry…umm…no," she stuttered, blushing a bright and very vibrant pink. Arthur felt his heart sink sadly that he still hadn't made a break through, but was still pleased to watch his dearest love act flustered like she had so much so long ago. He had often thought it…yes, he thought it was cute.

"No problem. I understand," he sighed sadly, going silent when their drinks arrived. Gwen took a little red can from the center of their table and pulled the tab up, sipping silently on the sweet liquid inside. Arthur turned his head expectantly at the bottle in front of him. Ok…this was new. Arthur picked up the bottled. How was he supposed to open this thing? Smash it? He thought about calling out to Merlin to ask what he should do, but he thought against it. Merlin felt…tired. Maybe all that gabbing had tuckered the poor warlock out. Yes, this was going to have to be something Arthur tried on his own he supposed. At least Gwen wasn't looking at him like a maroon. Her eyes were still fixed on the dancing couple. Arthur frowned. Maybe she was just remembering a dance between her and _Lancelot_. Arthur felt his cheeks flush. Well, that made him sound like a lovesick teenager. Technically he was. The ages for this century were definitely different then back home. You had to be a certain age to drink for the gods sakes!

Bang!

Arthur jumped out of his seat at the sound of the pub doors swinging open and frowned at a bald man dressed in black leather as he made his way inside. The music quieted then and everyone turned to watch as the owner of the pub came storming up into the man's face.

"Afternoon, Mary!" the man said in a gruff voice. "Business looks good." The heavy woman frowned at the man, her long curls falling into his face.

"It was," she hissed, trying not to appear too disrespectful, but yet still strong. "Now, get out before I call you in again-" Mary was cut off as the man grabbed her by the shirt collar, holding his fist to her face. That, Arthur quickly jumped at. He pushed himself so he was now standing behind this brute with his arms crossed.

"Get your hands off of her," Arthur spat. The man turned, a look of excitement in his eyes that someone was going to give him a bit of a challenge. For some odd reason Arthur knew what he was going to do next and dodged the blow the man had sent towards his face. Arthur rammed his fist into the man's gut and then kicked him into the table. The man grumbled in pain, lifting his fingers to his mouth and letting out a loud whistle. Several men popped up from the doorway, surrounding Arthur. The king chewed at his lip. _"You had to open your big mouth didn't you?"_ he thought to himself.

"Looks like you've gotten yourself in a pickle there." Arthur stiffened at the familiar voice. No, it couldn't be…could it? He turned to the sound of clomping boots and found himself face to face with the drunk himself. Sir Gwaine…or what was left of his drunken self. He was wearing a grey shirt underneath a leather jacket and he was sporting a few cuts from previous fights.

"Gwaine?" Arthur gasped. The knight grinned at Arthur, winking slightly before handing his beer to the man Arthur had been fighting.

"My reputation preserves me," he said, before punching the man holding his bear and sending him tumbling out the doors. In that one move the bar was a war zone. Punches were being flown through the air and shouting could be heard from all the way across the street. Gwen jumped up to Arthur's side, helping him as two thugs came his way. Arthur nodded his thanks to her and then turned back to where he could see Gwaine balancing a bottle in one hand and throwing punches with the other. Just then the man from before popped up with a knife in his hand. Arthur's eyes widened to that and memorize spilled back to him on the day he, Merlin, and Gwaine first met. No, Gwaine wasn't getting hurt this time! Arthur charged the man, smacking him over the head with his unopened bear bottle and sending the knife clattering to the floor. "Thanks," Gwaine sighed, grabbing at the knife, but once his hand touched the metal everything froze and he stumbled on his feet, golden light flashing in his eyes. Arthur grabbed his old friend, realizing what was happening.

"Hello again, Sir Gwaine. Drinking on the job again?" Arthur joked. Gwaine stared at Arthur with wide eyes and a smile quirked at his lips.

"I saved your life, princess. I'm pretty sure that means I'm allowed to drink now," Gwaine teased back, struggling back to his feet.

"Actually I think I just saved you…and your memories," Arthur added. Gwaine's face turned serious then. Well, as serious as a Gwaine expression can get.

"What's happening?"

* * *

Gaius walked down the halls towards Merlin's room. He wanted to see if there was any change in the boy after all this time. True, it had been only a day, but he still had hope. Opening up the doorway, Gaius's heart fell from his chest on shattered onto the floor. The blood bag that was connected to Merlin's body was now containing nothing, but a disgusting orange liquid. Merlin lay on the bed, convulsing and bleeding everywhere.

"Help!" Gaius shouted out the door as he ran to Merlin's side, ripping the bag from where it had been connected to Merlin's weak hand. "I NEED HELP!"

* * *

**Oh, I am soooo cruel! Merlin just never gets a break. Gwaine's back though so that's a plus right?**


End file.
